howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Competitions
Competing When a horse is 3 years old, it has reached the age to start competitions. If you want your horse to compete, you must first choose your horse's specialty (either Classical or Western), then equip it with a Saddle, Bridle, and Saddle Blanket for its specialty. The competitions will enable you to earn money according to your success, but also to improve the skills of your horses. As their potential is not unlimited, there will come a time when your horse's skills will no longer be improved by competitions or rides. That is when the skills become bolded. Regardless of the discipline, each competition has a difficulty level set within a percentage range for a skill, each center setting its competitions at the level of its choice. For certain types of competition, you can use filters to choose the distance. You cannot enter more than 2 horses from your stables in a competition. On every horse's profile page, among other information, you'll find a summary of the horse's victories and results in competitions. Classical Riding Competitions Classical Riding competitions are for horses specializing in Classical Riding that have a Classical bridle, saddle, and saddle blanket. There are 5 kinds of competitions not including the Grand Prix: *'Gallop' and Trot races depend on the respectively-named skills. In order to become a champion, the horse must also perform well in Speed and Dressage. *'Cross-country' is a physically demanding discipline that requires great Stamina, but also good Jumping and Dressage skills. Access to registration depends on the Stamina skill. *'Show-jumping' requires exceptional Jumping skills, but also Speed and Dressage. Because these events are timed, a show-jumping horse will need to be able to jump obstacles quickly. Access to registration depends on the Jumping skill. *The Dressage contest features the horse's gaits: Gallop and Trot, but most of all its Dressage skills. Access to registration depends on the Dressage skill. Western Riding Competitions Western Riding competitions are for horses specializing in Western Riding that have a Western bridle, saddle and saddle blanket. There are 5 kinds of competitions not including the Grand Prix: *'Barrel Racing' is a timed race that requires Speed, Stamina and Gallop skills. The goal is to circle around 3 barrels as fast as possible without knocking any over. Access to these events is determined by the Speed skill. *'Cutting' requires great Stamina and Speed in order to remove a specified calf from the herd. It also requires a good level in Dressage. Access to these events is determined by the Stamina skill. *'Reining' is a dressage event performed at a gallop. Stamina and Dressage are also necessary. Access to these events is determined by the Gallop skill. *'Western Pleasure' is a discipline that requires an excellent Trot skill, as well as Dressage and Stamina. Access to these events is determined by the Trot skill. *'Trail Class' is the Western equivalent of Dressage. Trail Class horses must excel in Dressage, as well as Trot and Jump. Access to these events is determined by the Dressage skill. Competitions for Rookie Horses Certain competitions are only open to rookie horses. Rookie horses are horses that have less than 20 victories. There is also requirements in skills and genetic potential. Rookie horses must not have skills or potential over those. Numbers can be checked from Help for the breeder section 3.3 - Competition. Quick Summary Classical: Western: Morale After 60 days of seniority on the game, if your horse has not finished first in a competition, it will lose some morale points. This drop in morale can easily be remedied with rest and treats. Specialty In order for your horse to be able to compete at the age of 3 years, you have to choose which riding style will be its specialty. The types of competitions your horse will be eligible for will depend on its specialty. Horses that specialize in Classical Riding can enter Trot and Gallop races and Cross-country, Show-Jumping and Dressage competitions. Horses that specialize in Western Riding can enter Barrel Racing, Cutting, Reining, Western Pleasure and Trail Class competitions. To choose your horse's specialty, select their riding type in the Competitions box. You can change the specialty until your horse reaches the age of 5 years. There is a VIP account perk that you can select that lets you change the specialty at any age. Category:Pages